Katakan Sejujurnya ( Tell the truth )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Mei tidak menyangka akan bertemu cowok tampan baik hati bernama Kurosawa Yamato yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Tachibana Mei gadis biasa tapi imut, lumayan pintar, namun ia selalu berpikir negatif soal sesuatu. Apakah kisahnya akan semulus dengan apa dibayangkan?
1. One

Ingatkah saat itu?

.

.

.

Disclamer ©Sukitte Innayo by Kanae Hazuki

Yuka : Halo semua minna, karena Yuka-chan lagi pengen buat fanfic lagi nih karena masih liburan sekolah semesteran, fanfic kali ini mengambil cerita anime Sukitte Innayo ( SukiNayo ) meskipun agak sedikit kuubah ceritanya, Anime pertama ber-episode 12 yang pernah kutonton pertama kali nih ( Wah jadi inget kenangan manis nih apalagi melihat Yamato-kun yg cakep Hehehe ). Aku pertama kali suka karena poster animenya yang menunjukan Mei gadis yang terlihat menurutku biasa dengan Yamato cowok cakep yang suka ama Mei tersebut. Aku langsung berpikir bahwa mereka akan menjalani kisah cinta manis Hehehe. *DipukulYamatoDariBelakang

Yamato : Dah sudah malah curhat, sampai kapan dilanjutin ceritanya nih, sudah tidak sabar lagi

Mei : Iya nih Yuka-chan, jarang nih ada yang buat cerita fanfic tentang kita

Yuka : Iya iya sebentar, lagipula masih iklan kok

Yamato dan Mei ( Dalam Hati ) : _Di Fanfic memang ada iklannya juga_

Yuka : Oke sudah siap, dari pada menunggu lama lagi, segera puterkan fanficnya *SemuanyaGelengGelengKepala

.

Tokoh tokoh di cerita ini bukan dari saya tapi buatan Kanae Hazuki jadi saya meminjam tokoh tokohnya dalam cerita fanfic saya.

Warning : Peringatan jika ada typo, OOC, kesalahan EYD dan kata mohon dimaafkan karena Authorpun juga manusia yang memiliki imajinasi yang liar dan masih jomblo *Di Boomerang

.

.

Good reading

Perkenalkan namaku Tachibana Mei, aku adalah murid kelas 2-D di SMA Toumei di Jepang, jika kau ingin tahu kehidupan di sekolahku kurasa lebih baik kau tidak usah menanyakannya karena kau pasti tidak akan tertarik dan pasti akan meninggalkanku sendirian. Yup, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu apalagi aku dengan predikat tidak mempunyai satupun teman selama 10 tahun sejak aku masih duduk di bangku TK.

" _Hey, kamu tahu tidak Tachibana Mei?"_

" _Tahu, gadis pemurung penyendiri itu'kan?"_

" _Yup, katanya ia sejak dari SD tidak punya teman lho"_

" _Wah kasian dia"_

" _Buat apa kasian, lagipula kita pernah ingin mendekatinya namun selalu diacuhkan olehnya"_

" _Iya deh, kau benar gadis itu memang menyebalkan"_

" _Hahahahahaha"_

Percakapan itu selalu ada selama aku duduk di bangku SD bahkan sampai SMA ini. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikan itu semua karena menurutku sahabat atau teman pasti akan mengkhianati dan meninggalkan kita bukan, apapun yang terjadi mereka hanya ada saat situasi bahagia/baik baik saja namun saat kita dilanda sedih dan kacau mereka lambat laun akan menjauhi kita dan pergi menuju situasi baik baik saja yang dibuat teman lainnya.

Bahkan jika kita membuat suatu kesalahan, entah kenapa pasti mereka akan menyalahkan satu sama lain sampai mereka akan menyalahkan salah satu teman mereka sendiri yang pasti terlemah dan menurut mereka pantas untuk dijauhi dan menjadi kambing hitam. Dan akulah yang menjadi kambing hitam mereka. Alasan itulah yang membuatku tidak ingin mempunyai teman, aku sudah merasa trauma dan sedih dengan hal itu semua.

"KRING, KRING,KRING" suara jam weker sialan itu membangunkanku saat aku sedang enak enaknya tidur. Aku bangkit dari kasur dan mematikan jam weker sialan itu tanpa melihat angka jam weker tersebut sambil mengucek ngucek kedua mataku dan melihat sekeliling kamar dengan mata masih mengantuk.

"Mei-chan, bangun sudah pagi, bukannya kau harus sekolah hari ini?" teriak Mamaku yang berada di lantai bawah dengan memakai mic yang dihubungkan speaker keras, _"Huh, Kenapa selalu membangunkanku dengan mic kenapa tidak sekalian pake toa masjid sana?"_ batinku kesal

"Iya Mah, sebentar" aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar dengan mata masih mengantuk hampir saja menabrak lemari kemudian meja, kursi, papan tulis, vas, jendela, kaca, sampai kamar hampir hancur semua ( Mei : Lebay Amat Sih * _sweetdrop_ )

Aku sampai di lantai bawah, disana Mama sedang memanaskan nasi goreng kemarin untuk sarapan kami. Aku anak tunggal dan Ayahku meninggal karena sakit kanker jadi aku tinggal di Apartement ini bersama Mamaku berdua. Tidak buruk juga meskipun Mamaku sering meninggalkanku karena sibuk sekali berkerja bahkan sampai larut malam namun kami selalu mengobrol dan makan bersama setiap pagi karena Mamaku juga berangkat pagi sama sepertiku.

"Selamat pagi, Mama" sapaku sambil menguap ngantuk

"Oh selamat pagi sayang, maaf membangunkanmu pagi pagi sekali, soalnya Mama akan berangkat lebih pagi hari ini karena ada urusan pekerjaan" perkataan Mamaku membuatku sontak langsung melihat jam dinding.

"AH, INIKAN MASIH JAM 5 MAH, MENDINGAN MEI TIDUR LAGI AJA" teriakku emosi dan pergi menuju tangga ingin kembali ke ranjang yang empuk dan enak di kamar.

"Hey, Mei-chan, jangan sampai membuat Mamamu marah ya, jika Mama meninggalkanmu sendirian disini siapa yang akan membangunkanmu jika kau tidur pulas dan kau pasti akan bolos sekolah lagi'kan" marah Mamaku sambil memegang pundakku membuatku bergidik ngeri dibuatnya. Awas kau Mah telah menyebarkan aibku di depan para reader bahwa aku suka bolos. ( Yuka : dasar anak durhaka *MeiDikutukMenjadiBatu )

"Yayaya, Mah" huh terpaksa aku harus menurut Mamaku. Kalo gak, pasti uang bulananku akan dipotong lagi. Meskipun sebetulnya aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu karena kini aku sudah bekerja di sebuah toko roti untuk mencukupi kebutuhanku jika ada sesuatu, namun sayang'kan uang bulanan jika dipotong lagipula uang itukan bisa dibuat untuk membeli kaset film atau kuota'kan lumayan. *MeiMemangOrangnyaGitu

Selanjutnya aku dan Mamaku setelah sarapan bersama, aku persiapan mandi dan seragam sekolah sekaligus menata buku jadwal. Rasanya dingin sekali mandi pagi pagi sekali di jam segini. Setelah memakai seragamku, aku turun ke bawah tangga dengan membawa tas sekolah. Di bawah aku hanya menemukan surat dan kunci rumah di meja makan.

Aku duga pasti dari mamaku kalo bukan siapa lagi masak surat tebusan, demi Dewa kami juga baru nyicil mesin cuci belum lunas. Ya kadang seperti ini situasinya ditinggal berangkat duluan sama mamaku kerja.

Aku melihat jam dinding rumah, masih jam setengah tujuh, sebetulnya jam masuk sekolah jam setengah sepuluh namun jika aku berangkat sekarang maka aku akan sampai jam delapan dan aku akan menghabis waktu satu setengah jam di sekolah menunggu jam masuk sambil diliati teman teman lainnya. Huh, males, males namun bukan ide yang buruk juga karena kurasa aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk jalan jalan sekeliling sekolah dengan kondisi sekolah masih sepi. Ya ya ya pasti enakkan jalan jalan di sekolah dalam kondisi sepi tidak ada orang ditambah udara sejuk pagi hari.

Tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung berangkat cepat cepat tanpa melewatkan kesempatan langka ini. Sebetulnya aku cinta SMA-ku tapi itu akan terjadi jika hanya aku yang berada disana tanpa adanya siswa siswi lainnya. Fasilitasnya disana juga tidak kalah bagus dengan SMA lainnya.

Setiap hari aku berangkat ke sekolah menaiki kereta karena cepat meskipun agak mahal biaya ongkosnya namun Mamaku tidak pernah lupa memberiku ongkos naik kereta namun kali ini karena mungkin Mamaku terburu buru dia lupa meninggalkan uang ongkos kereta, membuatku harus menggunakan uang cadangan yang rencananya mau kubuat untuk beli kaset film baru. Huhuhuhu sedih aku. Aku nanti pasti akan minta ganti uang ke Mamaku.

Aku berjalan kaki sendirian menuju stasiun yang jaraknya agak lumayan jauh. Ponselku tiba tiba berdering, aku heran tumben ada yang menelfonku pagi pagi begini. Aku langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Kuota anda habis, silahkan isi kuota anda sebelum tanggal X-X-20XX, untuk mendapatkan hadiah uang senilai 100 juta rupiah dipotong pajak, jika anda beruntung"_

Dasar ternyata cuman operator pulsa, udah gitu ngomong kuota habis lagi, begitu sialnya aku hari ini. Terpaksa aku harus membeli kuota lagi nanti. Aku kembali berjalan lagi, aku kadang merasa sedih melihat teman teman seusiaku dapat menerima telfon dari teman mereka bersenda gurau sedangkan aku selalu mendapat panggilan telefon kalo gak dari Mamaku, Pemilik Toko Roti, pasti Operator. Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di Stasiun.

Tidak terasa perjalanan kereta, aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku berjalan lagi menuju tempat sekolahku yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari stasiun.

Biar cepet, disini aku sudah sampai di kelas sambil melihat sekeliling kelas, sudah kuduga masih kosong tidak ada satupun murid di kelas. Dingin juga disini, membuatku langsung melipat tanganku sampai aku melihat AC kelasku, _"Wajar saja sih AC kelas aja belom dimatiin dari kemarin. Yang bertugas piket bagaimana itu, tidak bertanggung jawab"_ umpatku dalam hati

Aku duduk di bagian belakang tepat di samping jendela kelas. Aku suka aja duduk disini karena aku bisa merasakan sinar matahari dan angin sepoi sepoi tanpa terhalang murid murid lainnya namun juga ada kendalanya juga sih yaitu kadang ada serangga atau bola yang masuk lewat jendela kelas dan pertama kali pasti mengenaiku duluan.

Setelah menaruh tasku, aku langsung pergi keluar kelas untuk berjalan jalan di sekitar sekolah. Aku sudah tidak melakukan hal ini semenjak aku pertama kali masuk sekolah karena saat itu ada kegiatan MOS dan kami diajak keliling sekolah mau tak mau aku juga harus ikut keliling.

" _Sudah kuduga sekolah masih dalam keadaan sepi, Hehehehe, syukurlah"_ batinku senang saat berjalan menyelusuri lorong kelas.

Namun, entah karena aku terlalu berimajinasi atau aku tidak melihat jalan, semuanya berubah saat aku menabrak seorang cowok tampan dengan tubuh tingginya yang membuat hampir jatuh dari jendela. Sontak aku harus menarik cowok itu, Huh beratnya namun dengan sekuat tenaga aku harus menariknya kalau tidak pasti aku akan dijadikan tersangka atas pembunuhan cowok tampan ini. Ayolah, aku masih ingin menonton film yang mau aku beli nanti tidak mau berakhir dalam sel penjara.

"Huaaaaaaaaa, bertahanlah siapapun kau" teriakku untuk menyuruhnya bertahan sebentar

"Cepat, cepat, tarik aku, aku akan mati nih" suruh cowok itu ketakutan

"Ya, ya, akan kutarik kau jangan bergerak banyak" Cowok itu akhirnya dapat kembali ke tempat semula setelah perjuangan panjang. Aku dengan nada ngos-ngosan langsung duduk di lantai karena saking capeknya.

"Anu, Ka-u, tidak apa apa?" ucap cowok kuatir sambil menawarkan uluran tangannya. Ya, mau tak mau aku harus menerimanya daripada diliatin murid murid lainnya. Aku bangkit dan kami berdua sama sama berdiri.

"Terima kasih" kata cowok itu lagi sambil tersenyum

Aku cuman membalasnya dengan senyum kecil tak ikhlas, Hah, cuman ngomong terima kasih kenapa sekalian kasih apa gitu kek, sudah membuat gadis lemah sepertiku menghabiskan tenaga banyak untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Ya, sama-sama" jawabku sambil memalihkan muka, sebetulnya kenapa kok sial begini malah terlihat aku yang kesakitan padahal dia-nya yang hampir terjatuh dari jendela lantai 3. Padahal di waktu yang berharga ini, aku ingin segera jalan jalan melihat sekolah ini namun kenapa harus menghadapi cowok ini meskipun dia lumayan tampan sih.

"Ehm, anu, namaku Kurosawa Yamato dari kelas 2-B, namamu siapa?" ia malah memperkenalkan diri padaku padahal aku sudah hampir membuat nyawanya hampir melayang dan juga malah tanya namaku lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu namaku lagipula kita baru bertemu tapi aku dari kelas 2-D" ujarku malu malu. Oh ya mengapa aku disini terus, aku akan kehilangan kesempatanku berkeliling sekolah.

"Oh begitu, eh, wah, kamu sekelas juga sama Kenji rupanya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan aku tidak tahu dengan Kenji yang ia maksud. Mungkin karena aku jarang berinteriksasi dengan murid murid di kelasku sampai aku tidak tahu nama teman sekelasku sendiri.

"Aku harus pergi dulu Kurosawa-kun"pamitku mau pergi untuk mencegah cowok ini menanyai atau mengobrol denganku lebih jauh lagi karena aku benci mengobrol banyak

"Eee, sudah selesai, kau mau pergi kemana, Mei" tanya Kurosawa penasaran dan agak kesal menyetahui aku mau meninggalkannya. Kepo banget sih udah gitu manggil nama panggilanku lagi padahal baru ketemu.

"Aa-aku mau pe-per-gi jalan jalan" jawabku terbata bata,

"Jalan jalan, bolehkah aku ikut, lagipula aku juga lagi bosen di kelas nih sepi tidak ada orang" cowok itu terlihat senang ada seseorang yang melepaskan ia dari kesepian di kelasnya.

Aduh cobaan apalagi ya Dewa, tadi disuruh bangun pagi-pagi sekali, makan nasi goreng yang kemarin, diteriakin pake speaker, uang ongkos kereta lupa dikasih ke aku, kuota habis, sekarang ada cowok yang ingin ikut aku jalan jalan padahal aku ingin sendirian menikmati pagi ini.

Terpaksa aku harus menerima permintaan Kurosawa. Kurasa ini mungkin sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Yaaa, mau gimana lagilah, "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut, Kurosawa-san"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuka : Chapter 1 akhirnya selesai hehehe, memang sih dalam cerita ini Mei-chan aku buat menjadi sosok introvert yang terlalu berpikir aneh aneh dan mungkin bisa dibilang terlalu berpikiran negative soal sesuatu biar lebih unik dan wow saja di fanfic ini. Hehehehe**

 **Yamato : Hey Author Yuyu Kakang kenapa aku yang jatuh, dari jendela lagi, padahal di anime yang jatuh itu Mei-kan.**

 **Mei : *Mengangguk setuju**

 **Yuka : Eh, biarin dong Yamato-kun, lagipula yang buat Fanfic ini-kan aku, jadi kalian harus menuruti apa yang kukatakan HAHAHAHA**

 **Yamato dan Mei :** _ **Dasar Author ini**_

 **Mei : Dan juga kenapa aku juga digambarkan orangnya heboh dan lagi, kenapa tidak ada kucingku mashmellow juga disini Yuyu Kangkang?**

 **Yuka : Eh, Iya ya, tapi tenang sudah ada bagiannya nanti kok *Sambil menunjukan senyum menggoda**

 **Yamato dan Mei : *Mulai menjaga jarak sama Yuka**

 **Yuka : Baiklah jangan lupa Review, kritik, dan saran karena saran kalian sangat berpengaruh bagi kemajuan fanfic saya menuju lebih baik lagi. Arigatou Gozenmasu**

Preview

" _Dia lumayan tampan sih tapi sungguh menyebalkan"_

"Kau mau ini, Mei-chan"

"Halo, Yamato-kun aku sudah mencarimu dimana mana"

" _Aku ingin segera pergi"_

"Benarkah, aku dari kelas 2-D juga lho, salam kenal"


	2. Two

Katakan Sejujurnya

.

.

.

.

Disclamer ©Sukitte Innayo by Kanae Hazuki

Sebetulnya Yuka-chan ingin membuat fanfic barunih akan tetapi karena Yuka-chan belom mendalami banget karakter tokoh anime yang akan kubuat fanfic ini jadi Yuka-chan tunda dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fanfic yang masih bersambung ini.

Nah, akhirnya Yuka-chan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan chapter kedua "Katakan Sejujurnya" ini deh. Udah lama sih Yuka-chan belom melanjutkan chapter fanfic ini, sebetulnya Yuka-chan capek habis acara tetapi Yuka-chan sering dipaksa Mei sama Yamato untuk membuat fanfic sampai sering dikirimi SMS ancaman beruntun, ADUEH.

Itulah penjelasan awal singkat dari saya, semoga kalian menikmati alur cerita fanfic karya saya hahahaha. Oke Good Reading Nak

.

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Cerita Gaje, Kata kata Author yang nyelip, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb

.

.

Aku berada di situasi gawat, lebih gawat dibanding kebakaran di daerah kemayoran. Rasanya ingin keluar dari lingkup panas dan gugup di dekat makhluk jangkung mirip slenderman ini. Ia berbicara sok akrab denganku seperti teman saja tapi aku malah risih dengannya meskipun dia memiliki wajah tampan bak pangeran.

" _Dia lumayan tampan sih tapi sungguh menyebalkan"_ batinku sambil memandanginya yang memiliki badan lebih tinggi dariku, aku terasa cebol disini

Diriku juga heran, entah kenapa dia selalu tersenyum seperti tidak ada hal berat yang membebaninya. Padahal orang disamping ini, sedang stress menanggung beban hidup yang terjadi pagi ini. Jika dia bertanya padaku beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak membuatku menarik, aku hanya menjawab dengan jawaban ya dan sesekali dengan senyum terpaksa.

Rasanya ingin melepaskan diri dari rantai situasi menjengkelkan ini, untung saja hanya sedikit murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kami kalau tidak kami akan menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Apalagi cowok jangkung cerewet tapi tampan ini disampingku yang menurutku dia pasti salah satu cogan di sekolah ini dan dia berjalan berdua dengan mahkluk sial dan hina sepertiku. Pasti mereka yang melihat kami akan berpikir yang aneh aneh tentang kami.

Tapi dia tidak terlihat canggung maupun jijik denganku malah dia santai dan mengobrol denganku menganggapku seperti teman. Perasaan apa ini, aku jengkel dengannya sekaligus senang. Aku merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan berada di dekatnya sesuatu yang belom kurasakan selama hidupku.

Kuingin ikut berbicara dengannya apalagi jujur aku baru pertama kali mengobrol lama dengan seseorang kecuali dengan keluargaku namun entah kenapa mulutku tidak terbuka ditambah dengan perasaan malu dan gengsiku ini.

"Ehm, apakah kau lapar?" tanya Yamato menghentikan langkah dan bertanya padaku. Aku juga menghentikan langkahku dan aku berdiri disampingnya

"Ya lumayan, tadi aku habis sarapan di rumah" jawabku kembali mengingat nasi goreng sisa kemarin yang kumakan buat sarapan pagi tadi.

"Kalau kau masih lapar, mau tidak kau ikut denganku makan ke kantin, aku belum sarapan tadi pagi masalahnya" ajaknya sambil tersenyum, apa ikut makan bersama dengannya berdua, ya ampun apa yang harus kulakukan, sudah cukup mengobrol bersama berdua sekarang makan, padahal aku baru mengenalnya dan aku tidak menyukainya tapi kenapa hatiku berdegup kencang sekarang

"Boleh, Yamato-san" jawabku pelan sambil menunduk diikuti dengan anggukan Yamato.

Kemudian kami berdua berjalan menuju kantin, aku melihat baru dua kantin yang buka karena jam masih pagi. Aku berharap dia mentratikku makan melihat uang sakuku sekarang memakai uang tabunganku. Tapi itu cuman angan anganku belaka saja karena dia bilang bayar sendiri ya katanya lagi bokek. Aku berpikir cowok macam apa ini, tapi kurasa aku disini bukan siapa siapanya dia jadi mungkin aku tidak punya hak untuk ditraktir olehnya.

Kami memandangi roti roti hangat baru diangkat dari pemanggangan terjejer di atas meja, aroma lezat apalagi rasanya membuat siapapun yang menghirupnya menjadi mendadak lapar. Yamato mengambil sandwich isi daging sapi ukuran sedang dan keripik singkong balado sedangkan aku mengambil roti coklat dan keju. Setelah kami juga mengambil minuman dan membayar di kasir, kami memutuskan duduk di bangku yang ada mejanya dekat taman tidak jauh dari situ

Sambil menenteng tas plastik berisi roti, kami berdua duduk saling berhadapan. Yamato tersenyum padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan muka cuek. Lalu ia mulai makan, lahap sekali ia makan, ia benar benar lapar sekali.

Ia cepat sekali makan sampai ia selesai makan aku yang baru saja menghabiskan roti coklatku.

"Kau mau ini" ia menawari keripik kentangnya, aku tidak sanggup menolak dan aku diam diam mengambil tiga saat pandangannya teralih sesuatu, lumayanlah lagipula harga keripik kentang ini lumayan mahal

"Ayo beritahu namamu siapa, aku tidak nyaman memanggilmu dengan kalimat kamu, kau sekarang" ucapnya tiba tiba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapanku yang sedang makan roti keduaku membuatku sedikit kaget

"Tidak mau, lagipula kita baru ketemu, juga kalau aku kasih tahu, kamu pasti akan lupa dengan namaku" tolakku tanpa ekspresi, ternyata laki laki ini masih tidak menyerah ingin mengetahui namaku.

"Aku tidak akan lupa, lagipula kau unik dan aku baru pertama mengobrol dengan gadis pendiam dan cuek sepertimu" katanya sambil menyilangkan tanganya tandanya ia tidak lupa denganku. Selama ini dia juga mengangapku diam dan cuek juga.

Aku masih tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Yamato meskipun dia memaksaku, aku berpikir apakah dia hanya main man denganku. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dekat dengannya dan aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu jadi tidak alasan aku memberi tahu namaku yang berharga di depannya.

"Oh ya kebetulan sahabatku ada di kelasmu, aku ingin tahu, dia bagaimana di kelas?" tanya setelah dia menyerah untuk mengubah keputusanku.

Jujur saja aku bingung harus menjawab apa, aku tidak terlalu tahu soal Si Kenji sahabat Yamato ini jangankan tahu tentangnya bahkan aku tidak tahu orangnya yang mana. Aku orangnya cuek dengan teman teman sekelasku bahkan aku tidak ingin mengingat nama mereka. Aku enaknya jawab apa adanya atau berbohong ya.

"Dia di kelasku, biasa saja orangnya, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya" akhirnya aku bisa menjawab meskipun dengan sedikit kebohongan

"Aku tidak percaya itu" tolaknya dengan tegas dan memandangku tanpa senyum yang selalu muncul, seketika aku langsung membeku ketakutan, apakah aku salah bicara

"Dia orang nakal dan paling cerewet yang pernah aku tahu, masak dia orang biasa di kelas, aku jamin dia adalah preman di kelasmu" jawabnya membuatku terheran heran, jangan salahkan aku, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang temannya itu.

Aku cuman pura pura nyengir di depannya dan bersalah di hadapannya, diikuti dengan tawanya. Lalu aku melihat sesosok laki laki berambut cokelat,memakai seragam tanpa jaket sekolah, muka standar, menatap Yamato dengan api api berkobar di sekitarnya. Aku melihat Yamato terlihat ketakutan dan merasakan hawa aneh.

"Halo, Yamato-kun aku sudah mencarimu dimana mana, ternyata kau disini rupanya" ucapnya dengan nada mengancam dan senyum seramnya. Ia memukul Yamato tepat di kepalanya. Yamato meraung kesakitan sampai guling guling di tanah.

"..dan lagi kau membicarakan tentang aku, dibelakangku lagi, sahabat macam kau ini" sambungnya lagi kali ini dia menendang tubuh Yamato sampai seragamnya penuh dengan bekas tendangan kaki.

"Haaa, maaf maaf Kenji, aku tidak tahu kau ada disini, jangan kau tendang lagi" mohon Yamato setelah ia cepat cepat pergi dari sergapan Kenji. Oh jadi dia yang bernama Kenji, aku tidak menyangka cowok bermuka standar ini sahabat Yamato. Aku cuman diam memandang pertengkaran dua sahabat ini bahkan aku punya pikiran untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat daripada aku menjadi saksi pertengkaran mereka di ruang BK.

"Kau ini Yamato" ia menghentikan menendangnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku lalu dengan muka sirik.

"Yamato kau jalan bersama wanita lagi, apakah kau tidak bosan bosannya" apa maksudnya bersama wanita lagi, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan tapi yang kutangkap dan kupikirkan apakah tidak cuman aku cewek yang pernah ia ajak makan seperti sekarang ini.

Ya menurutku wajarlah dia cowok tampan pasti orangnya bebas'kan bersama siapapun. Pasti kujamin mana ada wanita yang menolak ajakannya, tapi jangan samakan aku dengan gadis lainnya, aku menerima ajakannya karena aku merasa bersalah telah membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari gedung lantai 3 kalau bukan karena itu, dibayarpun aku tidak mau .

Yamato menanggapi dengan senyuman lalu bangkit dan duduk di bangkunya kembali, dia menanggapinya begitu pasti ucapan Kenji tidak salah.

"Siapa lagi kali ini Yamato?" tanya Kenji duduk disamping Yamato

"Kau jangan ngomong begitu di depan dia, aku benci kau selalu menjelekkan kalau ada kesempatan, di depan gadis yang sedang mengobrol denganku" marahnya sambil memukul meja, dia marah seram juga

"Kau itu yang jelek, hampir semua cewek kau dekati, apakah kau tidak memberi kesempatan bagi kami cowok cowok SMA ini untuk mengobrol atau PDKT dengan cewek cewek disini" kesalnya membalas ucapan Yamato membuat Yamato hanya senyum senyum usil.

"Aah, sudahlah, kau kenal dengannya, Yamato?"

"Belom, aku baru ketemu dengannya tadi pagi"

"APA?! belom, hey kau jangan kau dekati buaya satu ini, hampir semua cewek digaet sama dia, bahkan sales aja kalah dengannya"

"Jangan sebut aku buaya tahu, kau tidak tahu apa apa, jangan samakan aku yang biasanya bersama gadis gadis itu, aku bersama dengannya karena dia telah menyelamat nyawaku"

"Wah, benarkah itu, gadis kecil seperti ini menyelamatkan tiang listrik sepertimu" jujur aku terasa tersinggung ia menyebutku kecil tapi aku juga ngakak dia mengatai Yamato tiang listrik.

"Bisa kau berhenti mengejekku, Kenji" marah Yamato dengan nada keras

"Iya itu benar" jawabku sambil menyomot rotiku lagi

"Lha, seharusnya kau membiarkan buaya ini mati saja, jadi kami cowok cowok yang masih jomblo ini bisa mendekati cewek cewek yang rata rata sudah menaruh hati padanya tahu" ujar Kenji kesal karena sahabatnya diselamatkan olehku, orang ini aneh

"Kau jahat sekali, Kenji-kun" kata Yamato sambil menangis

" _Aku ingin segera pergi"_ mereka dua sahabat gila bahkan mereka tidak peduli salah satu temannya mati malah mereka senang dengan kepergian sahabat mereka, dunia ini benar benar gila, itu sebabnya aku tidak mau punya sahabat karena mereka pasti saling menyakiti satu sama lain seperti ini.

"Biarin, Oh ya siapa namamu, kamu cewek satu satu yang kulihat tidak langsung terpesona dengan laki laki mesum disampingku ini" tanya Kenji sambil bertopang dagu membiarkan Yamato yang masih menangis dengan ucapan kasarnya

"Percuma aja Kenji, dia bahkan dari tadi tidak mau memberi tahu namanya padaku, apalagi kamu yang baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu" ucap Yamato mengejek, dia cepat banget berhenti nangisnya

"Tachibana Mei" jawabku diikuti dengan Yamato yang jatuh pingsan

"Tachibana Mei, aku pernah mendengarnya, Hah, apa kau satu kelas denganku" tanya sambil mendobrak meja dan memajukan badannya ke depan. Jadi dia baru sadar aku sekelas dengannya, sungguh apa aku benar benar diabaikan sampai seperti ini. Aku menjawab dengan anggukan

"Benarkah, aku dari kelas 2-D juga lho, namaku Kenji, salam kenal"

"Hey, kenapa kau memberi tahu namamu padanya, padahal aku sudah susah payah bertanya padamu tapi kau masih tidak ingin memberitahunya" marah Yamato setelah beberapa detik bangkit dari pingsannya

"Itu karena kau menjengkelkan Yamato" ejek Kenji dengan muka nakal disambut dengan tamparan di punggungnya

"Tidak apa apa dia sekelas denganku, sedangkan kau beda kelas denganku, kurasa itu alasannya" jawabku dengan wajah polos

Seketika wajahnya langsung berubah muram dan pundung di pojokan menunjukkan aura sedih dan putus asa, aku sweatdrop memandangnya.

Tidak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, sudah saatnya kami kembali ke kelas mengikuti pelajaran. Aah sialan hari ini ada pelajaran Bahasa pasti ngantuk nih. Aku melihat Kenji menggendong Yamato yang masih bermuka murung karena aku telah menyakitinya dengan perkataanku tapi aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan itu.

"Tachibana-san, jujur baru pertama kali ini ada gadis yang membuat Yamato seperti ini, andai saja kau terus melalukan hal ini pasti lucu, baiklah kami pergi dulu ya, sampai bertemu di kelas" pamitnya lalu ia pergi membawa Yamato kembali ke kelas sambil dadah dadah aku juga membalasnya dengan dadah dadah.

Aku menghelas nafas, sudah saatnya aku kembali ke kelasku yang pasti sudah banyak murid murid datang disana. Hilang sudah kesempatanku jalan jalan melihat sekeliling sekolah sendirian.

.

.

.

.

 **Entah baru nonton anime romance jadi pengen lanjutin nih fanfic sampai air mata Yuka-chan menetes tak tentu arah ( Yang pasti kebawahlah )**

 **Nah cerita fanfic disini tidak tahu kenapa langsung memberi tahu Yamato sifat playboy padahal seharusnya di anime Mei baru menyadari agak lama, tapi tenang saja Mei itu orangnya agak sableng dan tidak tahu istilah seperti itu bahkan ia tidak tahu maksudnya punya pacar itu apa.**

 **Mei : Hey Yuyu Kang Kang kenapa kau mengataiku sableng?**

 **Yuka : Eh kenapa kau muncul di depanku**

 **Mei : Dari tadi tahu saat kau menjelaskan bagian akhir ini**

 **Yuka : Hehehehe, tapi beneran'kan kamu gak tahu istilah playboy'kan?**

 **Mei terlihat masih mode berpikir, Yuka-chan sweatdrop melihat**

 **Okelah sambil menunggu Mei-chan berpikir, Yuka-chan akan menjelaskan tadi Mei dan Yamato jalan jalan bersama sampai makan di kantin berdua, nah Kenji sahabat Yamato datang dan terus terusan mengejek dan memberitahu aib aib Yamato yang tidak dimengerti Mei.**

 **Itu saja yang bisa Yuka-chan jelaskan, jangan lupa favorite, follow, review nih fanfic, sudah ya Yuka-chan tutup dulu sebelum Mei selesai berpikir, Sayounara Arigatou Minna.**


	3. Three

Katakan Sejujurnya

.

.

.

.

Disclamer ©Sukitte Innayo by Kanae Hazuki

Hallo para readers semua, pertama saya ucapkan selamat bagi kalian yang baru memasuki tahun ajaran baru maupun baru menjadi murid baru hehehehe.

Semoga kalian nyaman dan betah di kelas maupun sekolah kalian yang baru. Tetep akrab sama teman, nikmati kebersamaan karena pengalaman sekolah adalah pengalaman sekali dan tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidup kalian. Weseeeh

Selanjutnya, kita tidak menyangka sudah memasuki chapter tiga fanfic ini. Jujur ini masih awal dan konflik sebenarnya masih belum terlihat di depan mata guys. Namun, sebagai penambahan agar hati kalian tidak kecewa. Yuka-chan menambah beberapa adegan kesemsem yang bisa membuat hati readers doki doki sendiri.

Lihat aja sendiri nanti, baiklah langsung saja scroll dibawah nak...

Good Reading

.

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Cerita Gaje, Kata kata Author yang nyelip, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb

.

.

* * *

Sehabis menerima pelajaran yang melelahkan di sekolah saatnya untuk diriku beristirahat di rumah sejenak melepaskan penat dan juga dahaga. Namun, saat aku akan meminum kopi manis buatanku slruuuuup, mamaku dengan enaknya berteriak kencang menyuruhku untuk membeli keperluan rumah membuatku yang sedang meminum kopi hampir tersedak.

Tidak lupa mamaku memberi daftar berlanjaan. Awalnya aku menolak membeli keperluan rumah seperti sabun, deterjen, telur, dll. Tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku tersebut karena mamaku akan mengancam tidak akan memberikan uang saku lagi. Karena uang saku adalah segalanya bagiku mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti perintahnya.

Aku segera mengenakan jaketku karena suhu diluar sana sangat dingin di malam suntuk begini. Sesekali mulut menganga lebar menguap saat aku keluar rumah, aku sangat mengantuk apalagi tadi aku tidak sempat meminum kopiku. Rencananya aku mau menonton film semalaman di kamar, jadi tertunda gara gara ini.

Aah, sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian menegangkan itu. Melelahkan dan menyebalkan bagiku apalagi Kenji sahabat Yamato yang sekelas denganku tadi pagi sempat menyapaku meskipun menyapa seperti siswa kebanyakan, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menyapa selamat pagi padaku. Aku membalas sapanya meskipun sedikit ragu ragu karena merasa kurang yakin apakah dia beneran menyapaku.

Dan Yamato kalian masih ingat laki laki tinggi bongsor kelas sebelah yang dulu pernah tidak sengaja aku menabraknya sampai ia hampir terjatuh di jendela, saat istirahat makan siang, ia menyapaku di kelas.

Lalu ia mendekatiku tidak lupa dengan senyumannya dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan wajah datar namun tiba tiba kerah bajunya langsung ditarik Kenji keluar kelas, tidak memperdulikan gadis gadis di kelasku yang sudah terpesona dengan ketampanan dan senyum Yamato.

Laki laki yang menyebalkan, Yamato selalu saja menganggu waktu sendirianku di kelas maupun di luar kelas. Ia sering bertanya seperti berapa nomor handphoneku, alamat rumahku, akun sosmedku. Hal itu membuatku jengkel, Aku tidak tahu niat dia sebenarnya mendekatiku, tetapi aku tetap tidak berniat untuk berteman dengannya.

Cukup sudah aku menyerah, kurasa aku akan menegurnya dan bilang jujur padanya. Meskipun hal itu akan menyakiti hatinya namun aku tetap akan bilang bahwa aku tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya dan ingin agar dia tidak mendekatiku lagi.

Tidak jauh dari toko swalayan yang kutuju ternyata di depannya sedang ada diskon pakaian besar besaran sampai ada orang orang saling berdesakan memenuhi pintu masuk toko. Mau tidak mau aku harus masuk ke dalam diantara orang orang yang menginginkan harga diskon tersebut.

Di dorong kesana kemari menyenggol tubuhku yang pendek, aku kadang kesal dengan tinggi badanku ini. Namun, aku senang juga karena aku dapt dengan mudah masuk disela sela para penggila belanjaan tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah melewati perjuangan, aku dapat masuk ke dalam toko. Cukup banyak orang di waktu malam suntuk seperti ini. Banyak orang berlalu lalang membawa berlanjaan maupun ada yang akan masuk ke toko seperti diriku.

Aku membeli kebutuhan rumah sesuai dengan daftar belanjaan yang mamaku beri sebelum aku berangkat tadi. Setelah berjalan kesana kemari mencari barang di rak rak toko, sekarang tinggal barang terakhir di bagian belakang toko. Saat aku mau membaca daftar belajaannya tiba tiba angin kencang lewat dari jendela dekatku lalu menerbangkan kertas daftar belajaanku.

Kertas itu terbang cukup jauh sampai jatuh tepat di depan seorang laki laki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahku. Wajahku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak percaya dan kesalku. Laki laki itu tidak lain adalah Yamato, laki laki yang hobi mendekatiku akhir akhir ini.

"Wah, halo Mei, aku tidak percaya kita bertemu disini ya" ujar Yamato menyapaku sambil tersenyum tentunya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil pasrah menanggapi salamnya lalu segera aku mengambil kertas dibawah kaki Yamato. Melihatku sedang melihat kebawahnya, ia ikut ikutan lihat kebawah dan melihat secarik kertas dibawah kakinya dan mau mengambilnya. Bersamaan tangan kami saling bersentuhaan saat mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Eeh, maaf, ini punyamu?" tanya Yamato mengambil kertas itu duluan, dia terlihat berwajah merah, sial aku kalah cepat dengannya. Akupun mengangguk kemudian ia memberikan kertas daftar itu padaku.

"Anu..., terima kasih" ucapku, andai saja aku mengambil kertas itu duluan aku akan segera cepat cepat pergi dari tempat ini meninggalkannya. Kalau begini, terpaksa aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih atau sekedar berbasa basi dulu. Menyebalkan padahal aku ingin segera ingin pulang ke rumahku istanaku.

"Hehehehe, ehm kamu sedang ngapain disini?" tanyanya, sudah mulai nih basa basinya, ya sudah jelas aku sedang belanja disini masak sedang nguci baju. Bikin kesel aja nih cowok dan lagi seharusnya aku nanya ke dia kenapa ia ada disini masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Ini..., aku sedang berlanja untuk keperluan rumah" jawabku pelan pelan sambil menunduk. Jujur aku agak capek harus menengadah keatas melihat wajahnya yang tinggi, beginilah derita remaja pendek.

"Keperluan rumah, berarti kamu rumahnya kost ya?" tanyanya lagi, wah macam macam ini jangankan rumah kost, aku aja masih umur segini masih harus dibangunin mama pake toa lagi. Bagaimana pun aku masih belum siap mandiri hidup di suatu tempat sendirian jika aku masih begitu?

Aku menggelengkan kepala lalu menunduk kebawah sambil memandang berlanjaan di keranjang di bawahku. Kami diam sebentar karena tidak ada bahan pembicaraan sampai Yamato mengajakku untuk ke kasir.

"Baiklah..." jawabku masih menunduk

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lokasi kasir lumayan jauh dari tempat berdiri tadi, Yamato membawa beberapa minuman dan snack. Ia juga mengobrol denganku di perjalanan, menceritakan dirinya tadi sedang ada acara klub disekolah dan acara bersama Kenji yang sedang menunggu di rumahnya.

Mendengarkan perkataannya aku hanya manggut manggut saja sesekali dengan senyuman kecil. Aku hanya sebagai pendengar saja, walaupun aku ditanya soal kegiatanku disekolah aku hanya menjawab seadanya.

Di kasir, setelah dihitung total semua berlanjaan. Aku mengeluarkan uang dari saku jaketku dan memberikannya dengan jumlah uang pas setelah itu kami berdua keluar dari toko. Untung saja sudah selesai obral diskon tadi jadi aku tidak perlu berdesak desakan lagi.

"Mei, kau kelihatannya keberatan membawa berlanjaanmu, perlu aku bantu" Yamato menawari bantuaan, huh karena harus menuruti permintaan mama dari kertas daftar tersebut membuatku harus membawa belanjaan yang empat plastik ada. Mau tidak mau aku menerima tawarannya apalagi Yamato sudah menyaut dua plastik yang kubawa sambil tersenyum.

Kamipun berjalan berdua di trotoar, kami tidak luput dari pandangan cewek cewek yang memandang kami tentu saja lebih memandang Yamato tentunya. Membuatku yang disamping semakin minder apalagi aku mendengar dari mereka kalau aku dikira adik Yamato.

"Yamato...ehm.., anu.., kita berpisah disini saja, biar aku yang membawa berlanjaanku sampai ke rumah" Tidak terasa kamipun sampai di tiang jalan utama, aku sudah cukup merepotkannya. Lagipula jaraknya disini tidak jauh dari rumahku.

"Tidak apa apa Mei, biar aku antar ini semua sampai ke rumah, kalo bisa empat empatnya aku bawa semua" ujarnya semangat, tapi aku merasa kurang yakin apalagi tadi di perjalanan ia tidak kuat mengangkat dua plastik milikku ditambah dua plastik kecil miliknya.

"Jangan Yamato, aku merasa tidak enak nih, aku bisa sendiri kok, lagipula katamu tadi, Kenji sedang menunggu di rumahmu" ucapku dengan Kenji sebagai alasan dia segera pergi.

"Eh...iya..., Kenji..., aduh..., hampir lupa.., baiklah aku pergi dulu ya Mei, maaf ya aku tidak bisa bantu kamu" ia memberikan dua plastik yang ia bawa dan segera lari bersebrangan denganku. Akupun menghela nafas lega akhirnya sekarang aku bisa sendirian tanpa cowok tinggi itu.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku pulang. Perlahan, jalannya yang dipenuhi orang orang berlalu lalang di jalan trotoar sekarang sudah sepi, hanya lampu lampu jalanan saja sekarang yang menerangi jalanan.

Untuk gadis sendirian berjalan kaki di malam begini agak aneh memang tapi itu sudah hal biasa untukku yang sering pulang malam sehabis berkerja dari toko roti.

Namun, malam ini aku merasakan suatu keanehan. Aku merasa aku sedang diikuti seseorang dari belakang. Terdengar dari saat aku mendengar suara kaki yang berjalan di belakangku namun saat aku menengok ke belakang tidak ada siapapun.

Tentu saja aku sangat gugup ketakutan, jantungku berdetak kencang, badanku juga gemetaran saat aku terus berjalan. Siapa yang harus kuminta tolong, sangat sepi di sekitar jalan ini. Tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan.

Aduh apa yang harus kulakukan, orang itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Aku takut akan diapa-apain nanti. Karena hatiku semakin resah dan aku tidak bisa berpikir panjang lagi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berlari kencang.

Kepalaku menengok sedikit ke belakang, aku bisa melihat orang yang mengenakan pakaian kantoran itu juga mengejarku dari belakang.

"Haaah, dia juga mengejarku, kalau begini ini lebih seram daripada dikejar anjing" batinku kuatir setelah melihat kebelakang. Tiba tiba Yamato lewat di depanku, otomatis aku menubruk tubuh Yamato tapi untungnya dia tidak jatuh. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba tiba bisa ada di depanku tapi aku bisa melihat dari toko di dekatnya ternyata dia habis membeli sesuatu disana.

Herannya kok bisa dia ada di toko ini padahal tadi kita berpisah dengan arah berlawanan, Apa dia menggunakan kekuatan teleportasi?

Tetapi syukurlah aku bertemu dengannya sekarang, "Hei, Mei, ada apa ini, kenapa wajahmu terlihat ketakutan" tanyanya kuatir melihat keadaanku yang sedang gelisah dan keringatan. Kemudian dia melihat pria kantoran di belakangku yang pura pura melihat jalanan sambil sedikit melirik ke arahku. Wajah Yamato berubah menjadi serius ke arah pria itu lalu ia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Jadi begitu, jangan kuatir Mei, biar aku yang urus, sebaiknya kau tidak jalan jauh jauh dariku" bisiknya di dekat telingaku agar tidak terdengar pria itu. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi pada Yamato dia sudah tahu duluan.

Karena aku berlari berlawanan dengan arah rumahku terpaksa aku harus kembali dan berpapasan dengan pria kantoran itu sambil ditemani Yamato disampingku. Baru pertama kalinya aku memandang Yamato dengan wajah seriusnya biasanya ia selalu terlihat ramah dan tersenyum.

Berjalan pelan namun cepat, kami berdua lewat di belakang pria itu. Yamato terus menggenggam tanganku yang gemetaran dan akupun menunduk ke bawah. Lalu saat pria kantoran itu ia melihat ke arah kami, Yamato menatap tajam ke arah pria itu seakan mengancamnya. Lalu ia menaruh tangannya yang besar diatas pundakku dan menaruh kepalaku di dekat lehernya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat wajahku sedikit merah.

Kurasa Yamato, melakukan seperti ini agar kita dikira pacaran oleh pria itu. Ternyata benar pria itu pergi meninggalkan kami ke arah berlawanan. Yamato bernafas lega, saat ia melihat ke wajahku. Aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku, akupun menangis karena aku benar benar ketakutan.

Kepalaku menunduk ke bawah, jemariku perlahan menghapus air mataku namun air mataku tetap mengalir juga. Sebetulnya aku mempunyai trauma masa kecil diikuti seseorang dari belakang meskipun ternyata itu sepupuku yang sedang mengerjaiku namun karena saat itu aku benar benar ketakutan membuatku sampai sakit panas selama 3 hari.

Namun, tiba tiba Yamato memelukku erat. Aku agak kaget dia melakukan ini namun aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dan juga bau parfum yang harum dibalik baju seragamnya. Tangannya perlahan mengelus rambut cokelatku sambil berkata semuanya baik baik saja.

Jantung terus berdetak kencang, mataku mulai menutup merasakan kehangatan badannya di malam hari yang dingin ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tetapi aku merasa bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang hangat menjelang musim dingin ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Kok rasanya masih kurang greget yak adegan romantisnya. ( Ini semua karena Yuka-chan sekarang sedang sibuk tugas dan tidak sempat nonton anime atau film romatis jadi kurang bahan deh huhuhuhu )**

 **Dan agak beda ya sama adegan yang ada di anime aslinya, ya biar para readers nggak bosanlah atau nanti malah dikira plagiat ama animenya. ( Meskipun memang ada bagian yang hampir sama )**

 **Yamato : Hey kok nggak ada adegan ciumannya sih ( Sudah kuduga ada pertanyaan begini )**

 **Yuka : Kau ini, suka suka Yuka-chan dong, sang author berkuasa atas adegan fanfic ini, juga lu ngebet banget pengen ciuman? *mode curiga***

 **Yamato : Hoo, itu karena bibir Mei itu lembut jadi pengen terus terusan cium dia**

 **Yuka : *bengong di tempat* sialan kau Yamato, jadi itu alasanmu terus mencium Mei di anime**

 **Yamato : *ketawa sendiri sambil nyari Mei yang sudah muntah di belakang***

 **Yuka : Sekian sudah, akhir yang tidak penting ini. Jangan lupa favorite, follow, da review nih Fanfic okey. Karena klik kalian sangat berharga bagi kami kru pembuat fanfic. Arigatou Minna**


	4. Four

Katakan Sejujurnya

.

.

.

.

Disclamer©SukitteInnayo by KanaeHazuki

Tidak kusangka yak sudah hampir dua tahun Fanfic ini masih ongoing wkwkwkwk, yaa factor terbesar fanfic ini agak kelamaan karena selain sibuk, liburan, juga antri dengan fanfic lain jadi yaa bergini deh

Tapi its okay, jangan sedih, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan fanfic dan lebih rajin untuk menulis ceritaku untuk para readersku tercinta XD

Siapa yang penasaran bagaimana hubungan Yamato dan Mei selanjutnya?

Ayoo, kita scroll ke bawah guys

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

Sekali lagi aku melihat sekeliling kelasku, sangat heboh dan beberapa kali dari mereka berkeliling di hadapanku tanpa menyadari keberadaanku disini, ingin sekali aku berkata dengan suara keras pada mereka "Woy, aku manusia disini , duduk dihadapan kalian, bukan patung yaa"

Yaa begitulah manusia saat mereka sibuk dengan suatu hal, apapun disekitarnya akan berubah menjadi buram karena mereka terfokus hanya satu. Kadang sampai mereka rela mengorbankan waktu untuk keluarga maupun teman temannya.

Halah, aku mikir apa ya, teman teman sekelasku sedang heboh mau ulangan harian nanti di jam pertama.., Pagi pagi yang seharusnya diawali dengan senyum semangat, obrolan ringan, ataupun saling bercanda ( tidak berlaku untukku ) namun kalo sudah ada yang namanya Ulangan di jam pagi, dijamin kelasku berubah menjadi ramai sekali seperti pasar karena teman teman saling bertanya satu sama lain.

Di saat mereka sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka, kuhanya bisa terdiam dan sambil memikirkan laki laki itu, sangat aneh sekali ya, kenapa sih aku harus memikirkan cowok aneh dan capernya kebangetan sama aku.

Aku heran kenapa dari semua cewek, ia malah lebih sering menyapa dan jalan denganku. Berada disamping membuatku jantungku berdetak kencang setiap hati termasuk hari ini. Padahal aku baru pertama kali dekat sama cowok setelah sekian lama.

Juga tumben cowok itu, tidak datang ke kelasku seperti biasanya. Apa dia juga ulangan sama sepertiku?

"Halo Tachibana-san"

Seseorang membangunkanku dari lamunan yang penuh dengan tanda tanya, ternyata Asami teman sekelasku yang selalu ceria dan kuakui dia manis juga baik hati, tumben ia menyapaku.

"Ehm…, halo..," jawabku singkat malu malu karena baru pertama kali Asami bertegur sapa denganku.

"Eeh.., Tachibana-san, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan bangku kosong di depannya.

"Terserah kau" jawabku ketus sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke lain, bukannya aku sombong cuman aku tidak terbiasa memandang langsung lawan bicaraku

"Terima kasih, oh ya aku ingin belajar bersamamu, bolehkah? Teman temanku yang lain sangat berisik dan kadang membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar" ucapnya sambil membuka beberapa lembar buku yang ia bawa, padahal ia juga berisik sama seperti lainnya tetapi ia juga butuh ketenangan rupanya. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan aktivitasku melamun

"Kau tidak belajarkah?" tanya Asami melihatku tidak belajar seperti lainnya

"Aah tidak, aku sedang tidak mood belajar hari ini" aku bahkan tidak tahu ada ulangan hari ini, karena saat guruku bilang kalo ada ulangan saat ini aku sedang tidur karena ngantuk sehabis maen handphone sampai tengah malam ( jangan ditiru kawan kawanku )

Bukan kebiasaanku kalau belajar mendadak karena aku tidak suka melakukan sesuatu tiba tiba dan harus dilakukan dengan waktu singkat…

"Hihihihi, kau tidak seperti murid lainnya yaa, kadang aku merasa iri denganmu Tachibana-san kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tanpa takut dengan komentar jelek orang lain, bisa bebas kesana kemari melakukan hal semuanya sendiri" ujar Asami menutup bukunya kembali, aku kaget sampai wajahku tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahku saking kagetnya, ia berkata seperti itu baru pertama kalinya lagi ada seseorang yang iri denganku.

Kehidupanku yang menyedihkan dan hampa ini dilihat sebagai kebebasan dan kesenangan olehnya, untukku yang belum pernah berteman dengan siapapun, memang bagaimana sih kehidupan berteman berkelompok itu?

Aku hanya tertawa kecil palsu menanggapinya

"Aku ingin sekali merasakannya.., eeh Tachibana-san kalau kau mau aku ingin mengajakmu untuk ke kantin bersamamu nanti, sudah lama sih aku ingin mengajakmu namun maaf sekali aku selalu sibuk dengan banyak kegiatan dan kadang teman temanku lain sering mengajakku ke kantin duluan sebelum aku mengajakmu" tambah Asami sambil menunjukkan senyumnya

Mendengarnya aku merasa sangat kaget dan terharu ternyata ada seseorang di kelas ini yang diam diam peduli denganku bahkan sampai menganggumiku, "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu nanti"

"Asyiik, eeeh.., gurunya sudah datang, aku duduk dulu yak, dah dah Tachibana-san" Asami kembali ke bangku depannya. Aku lihat dia sangat senang dan terlihat merasa lega setelah duduk.

Ulangan tidak bisa dihindari, kamipun mengerjakan ulangan yang sudah dibagi dan aku kembali pusing melihat soal ulangannya. Meskipun begitu aku tidak sabar lagi untuk jajan bersama Asami nanti, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk kumakan sendiri di kelas. Tetapi tidak masalah, aku ingin merasakan makan bersama dia dengan bekal yang kubawa ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah jam 12 siang, saatnya untuk jam makan siang. Aku mengambil bekal makananku dari dalam tasku, wajahku menunduk. Sambil memegang bekal makan siangku menunggu Asami datang kepadaku untuk makan siang bersama. Jujur aku agak malu kalo aku mendekatinya duluan karena aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

5,10,15 menit dia masih belum mendekatiku, aku bisa melihat dirinya masih mengobrol dengan temannya yang lain, "Kenapa dia masih belum datang padaku? Barusan beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengajakku untuk jajan di kantin bersama tapi ia masih mengobrol" dasar batinku mulai bergelojak hebat.

Aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku agar tidak menimbulkan masalah lebih di kelas ini, meskipun pikiranku sudah kacau dengan banyak hal negative yang menyelimutiku. Wajar untuk seseorang yang introvert dan pendiam sepertiku.

Asami bersama beberapa temannya mulai keluar dari kelas, aku memandangnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aku menghela nafas panjang memang apa yang diucapkan Asami cuman bualan berkala masak ia mau jajan bersama dengan gadis lemah pendiam culun sepertiku.

"Tidak apa apa Mei, kau masih bisa makan bekal makanan buatan mama yang tidak kalah enak dari masakan kantin" batin menenangkan diriku sendiri, aku mulai membuka bekalku.

Seperti biasa makanan ibuku yang dimasak seadanya namun entah kenapa sangat lezat mungkin ada racikan khusus dari kasih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya yang membuat semua makanan buatan ibu begitu lezat.

Saat aku akan memasukkan nasi sosis ke dalam mulutku, Asami menepuk punggungku sembari memanggilku. Tentu saja aku kagetlah dan hampir saja aku tersedak dan mengumpat tapi untungnya aku bisa menahan mulutku.

Asami mengajakku untuk makan bersamanya sesuai janjinya di tempat rahasianya. Ia sudah menyiapkan bekal yang ia saja aku menyiakannya. Kami berdua pun keluar kelas bersama.

Ternyata tempat yang dimaksud Asami adalah gang dekat belakang sekolah. Namun saat kami datang sudah ada beberapa cewek disana yang mengenakan baju seragam minim, bermake-up tebal, dan gaya sok cantik mereka. Aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok bersama Asami yang juga diam diam melihat mereka.

Asami menyuruhku untuk menunggu sebentar, lalu ia menegur gadis gadis itu untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Namun, Asami malah gantian dilabrak dan cewek cewek itu sempat menghina bentuk tubuh Asami yang seksi dan mengejeknya beberapa kali. Asami mendengarnya tentu saja merasa sakit hati, iapun menundukkan kepalanya. Seketika ia teringat masa lalu yang pernah menimpanya sewaktu SMP.

Melihat teman pertamaku dipermalukan seperti tentu saja aku merasa tak terima sambil mengumpulkan keberanianku aku maju di hadapan mereka dengan wajah tenang namun penuh emosi.

Aku langsung menyindir cewek cewek itu tidak lupa aku mengancam mereka pada guru karena terlibat dalam kasus pembullyan kepada murid dan pelanggaran beberapa aturan sekolah seperti pengenaan seragam sekolah tak sesuai aturan, penggunaan make up berlebihan, dan merokok.

Cewek cewek itu tertawa dan menanyakan bukti apa yang bisa aku laporkan tentang mereka. Akupun terdiam lalu aku mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan menunjukkan foto mereka sedang membuly Asami dan salah satunya ada yang sedang merokok.

Aku bilang, aku mengambil foto itu saat mereka sedang tidak melihatnya. Cewek cewek itu merasa sudah terpojokkan salah satu dari mereka ingin menghajar Mei namun dihentikan oleh Yamato yang kebetulan berada disana.

Yamato memegang tangan cewek yang akan menghajar Mei, melihat aksi mereka dengan cowok bertubuh tinggi lagi, mereka ketakutan dan langsung lari meninggalkan Mei, Asami, Yamato apalagi tatapan Yamato mengancam cewek cewek itu.

Meskipun Yamato sangat terkenal krn sifatnya sangat ramah dengan cewek manapun, tetapi ia bisa seram saat sedang berurusan dengan seseorang entah itu cowok maupun cewek.

"Tidak kusangka, dirimu yang terlihat polos dan manis begini, bisa secerdik dan sepemberani ini, Mei-ku sayang" ucap Yamato memandang Mei sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

* * *

 **Jangan lupa favorite, follow, dan review yak**


End file.
